Team Minato's Time-Jumping Experience
by BloodRedJay
Summary: Minato, Kakashi, Obito, and Rin end up time-traveling all over the future, meeting, surprisingly, Kakashi almost every time. (Rating for language and violence only)
1. Chapter 1: Sensei, are you crazy?

Team Minato's Time-Jumping Experience

Arc 1: Chapter 1 - "Sensei, are you crazy!?"

 **A/N: Before I begin, I would like to say that I am not Japanese, nor a huge anime fan, so I don't really know honorifics or anything like that. I only know -sensei, -san, and -sama, so those are the only ones I'll be using. I'd also like to note that I am also not a huge Naruto fan, so the characters may be a little off, but I'll do my best.**

 **Also, I will be separating this story into arcs, for the different times they end up in. Despite that, it would probably still be confusing to skip certain parts. You are completely allowed to, obviously, but it's not recommended.**

 **One more thing: I don't like flames, but constructive criticism is more than welcome. But if you have a problem with my work, either don't read it, or tell me what you don't like, so I can improve.**

 **Quick translation thing for people who don't know Japanese:**

 **Ano = Err**

 **-sama = you'd use this to address someone of higher rank, like a lord**

 **-sensei = teacher**

 **-san = Mr, Mrs, Ms, Miss, etc.**

 **Hai = yes**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden or any versions of it or the characters. All rights go the owners, writers and creators. All I own is the work itself.**

* * *

"Sensei?" The concerned face of Rin peered over Minato's shoulder as the blond ninja seemingly cackled over a piece of parchment with a bunch of symbols that frankly made no sense to anyone but him. "Are you okay, sensei?"

"I'm sure he's fine Rin..." the black-haired Uchiha comforted the girl, while almost peeking over their sensei's shoulder and simultaneously eyeing the man cautiously.

"You're being too dramatic, dead-last. He's probably just figuring out some upgrades for his Hiraishin," the final member of the team of four muttered sullenly, his silver hair sticking up in a gravity-defying way and his two dark eyes glaring.

Oblivious to his students questioning his sanity above him, Minato jumped up from his crouched position near the edge of the training ground they were supposed to be training in, absolutely beaming with delight. Kakashi took one glance at his face and grimaced under his mask. He knew this wouldn't end well.

"Look! I did it! Finally!" The blond ninja held up the piece of parchment in triumph.

"Minato-sensei, why is 'TIME TRAVEL' written in big words on the top?"

At Rin's words, the other two males on the team shifted in surprise. "Ano... sensei?" Obito's eyes were wide as he stared at the piece of parchment, only now noticing the neat scrawl of his sensei's writing on the top of the sheet, indeed spelling 'TIME TRAVEL'. "Is that even possible? I mean, that's great! We could see what we're all doing in the future! I bet I'm the Hokage!"

"Theoretically, this part should take us to a point in the future, while this part keeps the time-space reality from being ripped apart, while over there should make us tangible and keep us alive while traveling through a tunnel that this part over here makes in time! Over there is part of my Hiraishin, that should let us teleport to were we end up... and that part's the part that selects one of us to teleport to! And..."

As Minato continued on, the three lower-ranked ninjas stared at him in confusion. Even Kakashi was losing track of where his sensei was going.

"... and so that..."

"Should we stop him?"

"... over there's the stabilizer, which should have us..."

"A-ano..."

"... that part to the left, your left, should make us appear about..."

"Even I have no clue what he's going on about now."

"... so the overall thing, is that we're going to travel to future!"

All three students blinked owlishly at him. Minato tilted his head to the side. The three copied him blindly. Breaking out of the spell, Obito gaped at the taller man, and then yelled, "Sensei, are you crazy!?"

* * *

Half an hour later, after the three had calmed down slightly, Minato perked up and eagerly exclaimed, "So, ready yet?"

Kakashi glared at him but sighed, while Obito and Rin nodded enthusiastically as Minato prepared the seal. "Okay, so you three place your hands on the scroll, and channel a bit of chakra into it, then I'm going to activate it."

Before their sensei could activate it, Rin asked, "Wait, sensei, who is it going to take us to if we're all channeling chakra?"

"It's going to take us to whoever is nearest this training ground. Unless all of us are on a mission at once, it'll most likely just take us to another place in the village. Shouldn't be dangerous at all, don't worry."

And with a push of chakra and a bright white flash, Team Minato was gone from the present, and into the future.

* * *

When the flash of blinding light subsided, the four found themselves in a forest, green spreading in all directions. Moss hung from the tall, sturdy looking trees, and bushes were scattered everywhere. Obito spun around madly, "Sensei! Did it work? Where are we? Am I the Hokage?"

"Hai, I believe it worked. We're definitely not in the training grounds anymore, though, wonder who we teleported to..." the blond mused. "Kakashi, do you smell or hear anything?"

The silver-haired chuunin closed his eyes and sniffed the air for a long moment. Pausing, he took in the scents while opening his mouth slightly to get a better scent and titled his head to get a better angle to hear. Rin and Obito exchanged confused glances as he did this, as they had never seen him do this before. "Ano, sensei?" Rin queried quietly. "What is Kakashi doing?"

"Oh, I forgot you don't know," the blond whispered to the two curious genins. "The Hatake Clan was once closely connected to the Inuzuka Clan, you know of them, right?"

At the two's nods, he continued quietly. "Well, like them, the Hatake Clan have heightened senses, smelling, and hearing mostly, but sight too. So Kakashi is scenting the area and listening for some hints as to where we are."

"Stop talking," the silver-haired chuunin demanded. "I think I hear something."

Minato, Rin, and Obito fell silent as Kakashi stilled and strained his ears. At something only he could hear, his eyes flew open and he took off in one direction. "What's happening Kakashi?" Minato questioned when he quickly caught up.

"I don't know, but I hear fighting, and considering one of us should be near, I have a bad feeling about this."

At his words, they sped up, and quickly, the three who didn't have increased senses heard the fighting. Well, it was more like a lot of swearing and some screaming. But they still couldn't see the combat yet.

"Damn it! This was a bad idea!"

"This is all your fault!"

"How was I supposed to know?! It's just one guy! There were eleven o-" A gurgle replaced the man's voice.

A scream was heard as the group of four broke through the trees into the small, bloodied clearing. Immediately, Kakashi and Obito's faces grew queasy and Rin turned around to throw up. Even Minato, if asked, would admit that the scene in front of him was one of the bloodiest and goriest he'd ever seen.

They felt a single gaze on them, and killing intent leaked into the air. In the middle of the clearing, splattered in blood, there was an Konoha ANBU. The three younger ones felt their stomach churn again as they looked at his animal mask and hair. The mask was one of a wolf, and was splattered with blood, still dripping down his face and onto the grass near his feet. The ANBU's hair, however, was soaked in red, so much that they couldn't even tell what his original hair colour was.

The bloodied ANBU was glaring at them, with even more killing intent leaking into the air. As the two genin cowered and the one chuunin flattered, Minato stepped in front of them and stood his ground.

After studying them for a moment longer, and his rage only increasing the longer he stared at them, the ANBU growled out angrily, "Why are you impersonating Namikaze Minato, Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi, and Nohara Rin?"

Despite the killing intent, Obito protested, although with half his usual loudness, "But I am Obito."

Minato sent a look towards Obito, quieting him, then asked his own question, "Why do you think we're impersonating them?"

"Because unless you were living on a rock for the last three years, you would have heard that the Yondaime Hokage died a long time ago. For Konoha ninja, I highly doubt that," the ANBU scathed darkly. "So I ask again. What are you doing impersonating three dead Konoha ninja and one alive one?"

* * *

Wolf had been on his way back from his latest ANBU solo mission when the eleven thugs attacked. He supposed they thought they would win through numbers, and he quickly dispatched them, messily. He was not looking forward to cleaning that up.

When four ninja burst through the tree cover, the slight surprise at the sight of them turned into shock which quickly transformed into anger. Leaking killing intent, he questioned them, asking why they were impersonating Konoha ninjas.

"So I ask again. What are you doing impersonating three dead Konoha ninja and one alive one?"

He threw an extra hard glare at the one who was impersonating Minato, but flattered slightly when he saw real confusion and shock in the man's eyes. "Wha-What are you talking about?" the Minato impersonator asked, as the three behind him all seemed to go limp.

Indulging them, he explained further slightly, keeping his guard up. "Namikaze Minato, the Yellow Flash, Yondaime Hokage, died three years ago. Uchiha Obito died four years ago. Nohara Rin died four years ago as well." To his shame, he flattered slightly, barely noticeable, when he said Rin died, but mentally shook himself out of it and continued. "So do I need to ask a third time?"

"N-No," the Minato impersonator stuttered, seemingly still in shock. "Look, ANBU-san, there's been a misunderstanding. We really are who you think we are impersonating."

* * *

Minato didn't know how to react. When he finally completed his time traveling seal, all he could think about was knowing the future. Knowing where he was in life, where Kushina was, where his students were. He never imagined that someone would die. And not just anyone either, but Obito, Rin, and himself. What about Kakashi...

"We really are who you think we are impersonating. Please believe us, ANBU-san." His three students were still gaping in disbelief at the ANBU operative, still processing the information, while he, on the other hand, pushed his sadness and disbelief to the side and continued to try to make the ANBU believe them. He noted that slowly, the killing intent was going away. "If you could take us to someone who knows us, I'm sure they can check our identities and confirm them."

Looking hopefully at the ANBU, Minato startled when Kakashi spoke up, "Where am I then?"

Obito glanced at Kakashi, confused, "Huh?"

"You really are stupid, dead-last. If you three are dead, then the seal teleported us somewhere near me. Where am I?"

"Oh..."

"That is a good question," Rin said, hesitant to speak up. "Where are you? I would think you would have heard us by now. We aren't exactly being quiet... Minato-sensei, how far away does the seal teleport us?"

Not taking his eyes off the ANBU in front of him, he answered, "Far enough, but not too far. I was thinking we didn't want to startle whoever we landed next to by landing right next to them when we came."

"I know where he is." Everyone zeroed in on the ANBU. "But I won't tell you until I confirm your identities."

"Okay," Minato conceded while his students muttered their consent reluctantly. "So where's the nearest person who can confirm our identities?"

When the ANBU operative reply after a few seconds of scrutinizing silence, everyone was surprised at his answer. "Me."

"Oh. You kno-knew us?" he corrected. "Well enough to identify us?"

The ANBU tilted his head down slightly, and the blood that had started to dry on his mask started dripping again. "I'd like to think so, yes."

"Alright, then. I'll go first," the older of the team of four said, glancing back at the three still behind him. They still looked shaken from the carnage around them, but otherwise they seemed to be taking the news that two of them and their sensei were dead well. That, or they were still in shock.

"I'll check your chakra first, then questions."

* * *

Wolf sighed mentally as he looked at the blond man in front of him. Even though he looked emotionless, like a proper ANBU, he wasn't. Not at all. In fact, he felt like curling up in a corner of his apartment and crying, after killing these people in front of him for bringing up terrible memories, and good ones. But he couldn't. And this hopeful feeling was growing in his chest as well. The more he observed them, the more he recognized them. Rin's gentle smile that he had never seen on anyone else, Obito's barely noticeable twitch, Minato's emotions bared in his eyes... and Kakashi's glare.

Pushing his chakra out of his body, stretching his senses, he sensed their chakra. Under his bloodied mask, his eye widened drastically. The chakra of the four in front of him was exactly the same as Team Minato's. As effective as a henge was, a henge couldn't replicate someone's chakra exactly.

Burying his hopefulness deep inside him, he shifted on the slippery grass slightly. "Alright. Now the questions."

After the four in front of him each sighed in relief, Minato stepped forward, and it started.

Wolf started off simple, "What's your name."

"Namikaze Minato."

("What's the point of that question?" Obito muttered, impatient.

Kakashi muttered back, "He's ANBU, he can probably tell when you're lying, idiot.")

Wolf went through a series of basic questions, then they got more complicated.

"Last questions. What did Kushina call you, from back in the academy?"

"... Do I have to?"

"Yes."

Minato sighed, "A unreliable girly-boy."

The three younger ninjas behind Minato chocked on air. Rin caught her breath first, and started helping the other two. Once Obito stopped coughing, he managed to say, "Really?"

"Sadly, yes," Minato gave a smile in remembrance.

Under his animal mask, Wolf smiled very slightly, just a twitch of his lips, for the first time in months. While the four conversed, he glanced up at his hair in annoyance, and gratitude. It was going to be very troublesome to wash out the blood in his hair, now that it was drying. But if there wasn't blood, his hair is an obvious sign to who he was. Shifting in attention back to the four in front of him, he smiled even more. He was pretty sure they were who they said they were by now. "Well, one last question. How did Kushina fall in love with you?"

Rin gasped quietly, she had been trying find this out subtly from the moment she met Kushina. Even Kakashi and Obito looked semi-interested. Minato laughed softly, relaxing even more. He knew that if Wolf had wanted to kill them, he would have done it, or at least tried or given some sign, by now. "Well, Kushina had been kidnapped by Cloud ninja, and I noticed that she had been pulling out strands of her red hair to leave a trail. No one else wanted to go to find her, since she was new to the village, so I went and rescued her," Minato explained, smiling contently.

"Well," Wolf finished. "I believe you, _Minato_."

Minato sighed in relief. "You are very through, ANBU-san."

"Call me Wolf," the masked man said. He was getting tired of 'ANBU-san'.

"Well, thank you, Wolf-san." Said man mentally winced, but ignored the -san.

"One more thing. Kakashi," Wolf called, getting the silver-haired chuunin's attention. "Summon Pakkun."

Kakashi shifted uncertainly, "I'm not sure if he can be summoned here."

"Try."

Kakashi nodded his consent and summoned the ninja dog quickly. When the plume of smoke faded, a slightly older looking pug stood there. Spotting the younger Kakashi immediately, Pakkun barked, "Woah, boss. You shrunk. What happened?" Glancing around, still not spotting Wolf, he sniffed. "And seriously? This is a mess. Not as bad as last time though..."

Team Minato exchanged confused glances. The pug was suggesting Kakashi did this, and acting like it was a regular occurrence.

"Hey, Pakkun," Wolf spoke up.

The dog spun around, startled, and gaped at the masked man. "But... you... what?"

"Yeah, I know. There's two of me now."

* * *

 **A/N: Soooo...?**

 **Reviews are welcome, and like I said in the starting A/N, no flames please, but constructive criticism is welcome as well.**

 **I'll try to get an update up next week, but I'm not sure, since I'm starting school again (from winter break) in a few days.**

 **I hope you all like it, and the way I did it!**

 **Word Count (not including A/Ns): 2,617**


	2. Chapter 2: Two of you?

Arc 1: Chapter 2 - " _Two_ of _you_?"

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden or any versions of it or the characters. All rights go the owners, writers and creators. All I own is the work itself.**

 **In reply to 'blades': I figured Kakashi wouldn't be able to keep quiet, trained ANBU or not, so they learned it from him. Plus, I wanted to get some of the reveals out of the way. And yes, I'll have him clean up, probably with some grossness coming from Team Minato :P Addressing your last point: what I had in mind for how Kakashi doesn't remember it all is an alternate timeline. Basically, think of two lines, the Team came from one's past into the other's future. They can't change the other's past, but the things they learn will make their own timeline's future different from the other's line.**

 **To all the others who favourited, reviewed, and followed: Thank you so much! I wasn't expecting this much support! (By the way, I'll only reply to reviews of length and/or with questions, or ones that really move me!)**

 **WARNINGS: (mild violence, very, very light, brief torture - stabbing. Nothing really graphic, at all. Super light mentions of suicide, but it's more like being super reckless kind of suicidal)**

* * *

The silence that followed that sentence was so quiet, Minato imagined if it was any quieter, he would be able to hear everyone's bones creaking. Obito broke the silence loudly, "WHAT! Two of you?! What do you mean?!"

Wolf sighed under the bloody animal mask, and murmured coldly, "Still an idiot then."

Minato looked down at the grass, running his eyes over the red liquid staining it. Glancing around the clearing, he felt despair inside him. Kakashi was still a child, in his mind. To think he did something as gruesome as this, and according to Pakkun, things more gruesome than this... it was horrible. He had always been against sending out children to fight war. But, since this was the future, Kakashi - Wolf - was probably an adult by now. Bringing his gaze back to the ANBU and his three students, he looked at Wolf throughly. Trying to ignore the blood, he could see the connection. If under all that red was silver in his hair, taking off his animal mask...

Rin was staring at Wolf wide-eyed, confusion and slight denial swirling inside her. She honestly couldn't see it. Here was an ANBU operative, clearly very skilled, soaked in blood and a dark aura around him. Next to her, Kakashi was so different. His aura wasn't as dark, and was sullen, angry. Wolf just felt tired, utterly and throughly exhausted.

Obito was confused. He had been expecting to teleport near one of his teammates' future selves or even him, and discover that, yes, he had made Hokage, his dream in life. Instead, they end up in the middle of a forest, find an ANBU surrounded by bodies and covered in blood, discover that all of them but Kakashi are dead, and find out that this ANBU is the ninja that they teleported near.

Kakashi wasn't feeling anything. Well, that was a lie. He was trying not to feel anything, but emotions of despair, shock, confusion, anger, and even sadness raged for control.

Wolf sighed loudly, expressing his exasperation and annoyance with the situation in front of him. "Look, I need to clean up this mess, clean myself up a little, then I'll answer your questions," he told them. Then he remembered, "But, before that..."

The ANBU operative shifted his gaze to one of the bodies, this one pinned to a tree, not actually looking all that injured. Minato furrowed his brows as Wolf approached the body of the thug with dirty looking brown hair, "Uh, K-

"Wolf."

"Wolf. What are you doing?" Minato's heart clenched, sadness overtaking it. Something bad had obviously happened to Wolf, but he didn't know what. Was it his team's deaths, or something worse?

"Yeah, that guy's dead, right?" Obito peeped, still subdued from the gore surrounding him and the shock.

"No."

Team Minato watched as Wolf pulled the kunai that pinned the man to the bark out and and heaved the man up against the tree violently. One hand held the man up while Wolf's other hand slipped under his ANBU gear, collecting something. Team Minato stepped forward a bit to get a better look at what the ANBU operative was holding, but the bloody-haired man was in the way, and the object was quickly put away.

"What was that?" Rin asked curiously.

Instead of Wolf answering, Pakkun replied instead, "A wake up call. Come on, get out of sight. Boss has to do something quick." Inside, the pug was slightly worried. Not for Wolf, of course, but of Team Minato's reactions to what he guessed Wolf was about to do.

The team of four let themselves be nudged into the bushes, but kept to an area where they could see. When the thug they thought was dead stirred, they watched intently. Wolf stood menacingly over the slumped man as he released killing intent. Even though it wasn't aimed at them this time, the four hidden in the bushes flattered slightly and their breathing shallowed.

The thug moved his gaze up, first seeing Wolf's feet, all the way to his bloody animal mask and soaked red hair. Eyes wide and scared, he immediately started pleading madly for his life, "P-Please, please do-on't k-kill m-me! I-I have a girlfriend, a-a-a mother, please don't kill me! I-I'm their o-only s-s-sou-ource o-of in-income-" He flattered as Wolf's killing intent doubled and cowered at the ANBU's feet, whimpering pathetically.

Rin's eyes softened slightly at his words, but Minato's eyes narrowed. The blond ninja wondered what Wolf was trying to get out of the thug, who didn't look like he was going to say anything of importance anytime soon, by the sound of his frantic stuttering.

Suddenly, Wolf grabbed the thug by his shirt with his left hand and pulled him up and shoved him into the tree harshly. Rin and Obito both winced at the unexpected display of violence, only for four out of five of them, Kakashi, Obito, Rin, and Minato, to filch, gasp, look away and stare incredulously, respectively, at what Wolf did next.

* * *

Wolf knew that Minato, Obito, Rin, and the younger Kakashi were watching from the bushes, but he blocked that off. He had to make sure that these thugs weren't sent after him specifically for some reason. So, after hauling the thug he had kept alive into the tree, releasing even more killing intent, and glaring at him through his animal mask, he slipped a kunai into his right hand. Eyes not wavering from their glare, he stabbed the thug in the right shoulder harshly, very slowly twisting it, getting howls of pain and fear in response.

He knew Minato would never approve of his method, probably even be disgusted, he knew that. The friendly jounin had never particularly liked unnecessary violence, despite not hesitating on the battlefield when killing.

As the thug's pain-filled screams rang, he could hear Obito's gasp, Minato's sharp intake of air, and Rin and Kakashi's younger self's movements disturbed some twigs on the ground. Ignoring them, he focused on the thug in front of him, slowly pulling back his killing intent so that the man could answer his questions without soiling himself. "Who sent you?" he growled out in an intimidating manner. "Why did you attack me? Was it the Mizukage? The Tsuchikage?"

He also knew that Team Minato would currently be freaking out in bushes, but it couldn't be helped, he knew that he had to ask, and they wouldn't go away until he had answered their questions. Shaking himself mentally, he noted that he was feeling way too many emotions for his current position. "W-We j-j-j-just s-saw you, s-so we th-thought we-we c-could gr-grab your st-stuff a-and-"

"Are you lying?" He pushed the knife in deeper, and getting a frantic shake of the head in response. Wolf's eyes narrowed menacingly at the thug, but took the knife out and stopped leaking killing intent, done with his short interrogation.

"T-Thank Kami..." the thug fell to the ground, clutching his heavily bleeding shoulder with a hand. "A-Are you going t-to help me now?"

"Why would I do that?"

"But, but I told what you wanted to know! What more do you want?"

Wolf acted fast. His hand lashed out, pushing the thug painfully against the tree again, and the even ninjas in the bushes were hard-pressed to see. As quick as he did that, he whipped out the still-bloody kunai and put it to the thug's throat, drawing a light stream of blood. He heard the gasping and practically felt the shock from the team of four from the past, and he knew that even the Kakashi from the past would be surprised and nauseous. A cold smirk grew on his face, and he lent forward to whisper in the man's ear, "All I want," the kunai sliced across his throat, flowing onto his ANBU uniform and spraying on his bloody hair, then the whisper turned into simply mouthing the words as the the thug's eyes faded and life escaped him.

"K-Wolf?" Minato stepped out of the bushes, his heart clearly in his eyes and on his sleeve. "D-Did you have to do that? I think you scared Rin, Obito, and, uh, little you."

The blond ninja's words were true. As the three younger ninjas stepped into the clearing, their eyes were wide and they couldn't seem to keep their eyes off the corpse of the man Wolf just killed. But Wolf just stepped in their line of sight and shrugged, "Not really. But I was angry. Blood is hard to get out of hair, and I've ruined too much gear like this, I think the commander's getting annoyed."

"Kakashi!" Minato burst out loudly, drawing both Kakashi's attention, along with the two genins. "Do you know how dangerous that is? The commander is one of the most powerful ninja in the village!"

"It's Wolf. And yes, I do know. I don't care."

* * *

Minato's fists clenched when Wolf shot his hand forward and then put a kunai to his throat. When Wolf slit the thug's throat, blood swelled from the crescent shaped wounds on his palms. When the ANBU talked about blood being hard to get out of hair and ruining his gear, an uncomfortable, despairing feeling was the thing swelling up like blood from a wound.

"It's Wolf. And yes, I do know. I don't care," the ANBU that was his student, but might as well have not been, because to Minato, he sounded like a stranger, spoke in an impersonal voice. The curt tone was familiar, but the emotion behind it was all wrong. Sad, tired, cold, empty. Kakashi may never have been much of a child, but even he had playfulness, and something unrecognizable but _Minato knew it was good,_ in his banter. This Kakashi's voice was all wrong.

But Minato sighed through his nose, and stayed calm and collected for his students. "What did you mean about the Mizukage or the Tsuchikage sending these guys after you?"

Wolf shrugged, "I've made many enemies."

"As an ANBU and an adult ninja, you probably have. But Kage-level enemies? That's serious!" Minato avoided using a name, as he wasn't sure what to call his student, his ex-student.

The blond ninja's three students watched the conversation like a tennis match, and Obito muttered under his breath in an offhand way, "Future Kakashi sounds suicidal and crazy." Kakashi stiffed at this comment, and his two dark eyes glared at nothing in particular.

"What made you think I was an adult, Namikaze-san?" Wolf said coldly.

Minato himself filched at the formal usage of his name, but carried on anyway, "You said I died three years ago as the Yondaime Hokage, so you must be at least over twenty, because Sandaime-sama is still fit to be the Hokage, plus you also said you have lots of enemies. You need time to get that."

Kakashi added, "Or you do a lot of dangerous things." The silver-haired chuunin narrowed his eyes at his older self, and it was clear which one he believed.

Wolf exhaled sharply, and lifted his hand towards his bloodied animal mask, but not before checking the area throughly for unwelcome chakra signals and silently gesturing to Pakkun, who had been keeping quiet, for the pug to keep watch. Placing his hand on his mask, he clicked it off, closing his uncovered eye as he did so, only to open it a second later. He felt this conversation needed his face, not his animal mask.

The leader of the team of four took in his student's future self's face. The first thing he noted was that his left eye was covered by bandages. The second thing was that he still wore that damned face-mask that everyone had, at one point, attempted to catch him without.

"What happened to your eye, Bakakashi?"

The future Kakashi took in a harsh but quiet breath, and his breathing shallowed slightly as he stared as Obito, something unidentifiable in his visible eye.

At this point, Rin stepped forward, casting her slight shyness away as she said firmly, "As curious as I am, how about we have this conversation at a different time? I should probably check Kakashi for wounds first, incase he got injured."

"I'll be fine."

"She should check you anyway," Minato backed Rin up quickly. "Unless someone on your team is a medic." Minato knew this was unlikely, as ANBU teams usually were offense and defensive, not supportive.

Obito realized something, temporarily casting away the question of what happened to Wolf's eye, "Actually, we've been making loads of noise, so where are your teammates?"

"He has a good point," his sensei agreed.

Knowing they were going to keep pressing this point now that they noticed it, Wolf admitted, "I'm the only one here, this is a solo mission."

"So Rin should check up on older me."

"Yeah," Obito enforced, for once agreeing with the younger, two-eyed Kakashi.

As Rin had Wolf stretch to see if he winced at all, Minato was deep in thought. He remembered there was something about solo ANBU missions, something that he knew was important. "Wait a moment..." Minato mused, eyes looking at the older Kakashi. "There was something about solo ANBU missions."

Wolf stilled. The ANBU operative and last member of Team Minato remaining didn't want them to find out like this. Well, he didn't want them to find out at all, but under these circumstances... he sighed inaudibly, bracing himself. He'd rather he be the one to tell them.

"They are suicide missions," a clear young voice rang out, before he could speak, "aren't they." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

Everyone froze, and their gazes snapped to Wolf, wishing and praying for him to say that his younger self was wrong for once. Daring him to say it was true.

Wolf sighed. Again. He seemed to be making somewhat of a habit of it, it really wasn't good. "I'm- I'm not going to do it, I- I don't think that'd be right, though it would be fitting, with the b-blade..." he trailed off, ending the sentence with unusual stuttering, a distant look in his eye.

The two genins looked on in confusion as the younger Kakashi got the same distant look in his dark eyes and their sensei bowed his head, looking at the red grass. But when the moment ended, the blond jounin exploded, some of his girlfriend's temper showing, "Kakashi! NO, don't give me 'it's Wolf', your name is Kakashi when that mask isn't on! What are DOING!? Suicide missions?! How many have you done?! You can't do more than a couple, people go crazy because of them!"

At the end, Minato was panting and the older Kakashi was looking properly reprimanded. But it only lasted a minute, before Wolf's face - at least the third of it you could see - closed off, and he spoke coldly, "It's not like I have anyone left here. You're gone, Obito's gone, Rin's gone, my parents are long gone, even Kushina-nee is gone, taking your son with her!" he glared, turning his cold voice into angry shouting. "With me, the Hatake line will die."

Not quite registering that he apparently had a son, or that Kushina died, Minato asked in a quiet, also angry voice, "How many."

Wolf sagged, defeated. "I don't know. I think... more than thirty."

Again, silence reigned after the number was said.

"I- I'm so sorry," Minato whispered.

"Why?" Wolf's visible eye held no emotion - except for the self-hatred that the team of four in front of him failed to notice.

"I wasn't there for you."

Rin agreed sadly, "Yeah, I'm sorry, Kakashi."

And after a look from the girl, Obito also mumbled reluctantly, "Me too, I guess..." Then Rin whacked him over the head lightly, so he looked Wolf in the eye and restated, "I'm sorry too, Bakakas-, uh, Wolf, whatever..."

The younger Kakashi stayed silent, but felt some affection for his teammates at their words, aimed at the future version of him.

At this, the older Kakashi snorted in clear self-distain, but accidentally slipped some information he meant to keep hidden, but couldn't help himself. "Not your guys' fault, it's mine. I'm the one who killed you, after all."

* * *

 **Word Count (not including A/Ns): 2,756**

 **Think I'm moving too fast? Too slow? (Just to get you guys' opinions)**


	3. Chapter 3: How The World Changed

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden or any versions of it or the characters. All rights go the owners, writers and creators. All I own is the work itself.**

 **! NOT REALLY IMPORTANT A/N !**

 **A/N (Kinda unnecessary): I haven't gotten any questions about the whole 'Older Kakashi is saying Naruto is dead' thing yet, but I wanted to clear it up before I did. Basically, I don't believe Kakashi would let Naruto grow up like he did in canon (alone). So, I'm making him think that 'Naru-chan' is dead. But only for awhile, because I realize that Naruto is, frankly, loud and well-known. So in this story, Kakashi thinks Naruto is dead until he's about six or seven. (So he's out of the orphanage and into the academy already when he starts doing pranks and stuff for attention) During those six/seven years, Wolf was busy drowning himself in ANBU suicide missions, and Naruto was mostly quiet. Right now, if you look back, I said that Minato's been dead for three years already, so Kakashi is seventeen, Naruto is three, and there's still nine years to go until the show starts (when Kakashi is twenty-six and Naruto's twelve). And after Kakashi finds out Naruto is alive, he figures that Naru-chan's best off without him. So yeah... big spiel...**

 **Oh yeah, also, the reason I think Kakashi (Wolf) has for slipping up a bunch is the fact that he doesn't really believe it yet, so he's just saying some of the things that he wants to say to his teammates inside...**

 **And, I know this A/N is going on for ages, but I also wanna say that when I updated 4/5 days after publishing, that was something that may either occur once a blue moon, or maybe during summer, if I feel like writing. I write a lot, a lot, of stories, and 90% of them aren't published yet. But I'm not abandoning this, even if I lost inspiration, I'd wrap it up somehow, and maybe come back to it some other day.**

 **I also really appreciate all your reviews; they always make me satisfied. :)**

 **About maybe 3/4's of the way into this chapter, I started and finished reading this one story in one day - called Stormborn, by black. , about- well, it had a lot of things, amazing things... (one of the best things about it was that it was long, about 150k words, well, that and the no bashing and good writing and the r- spoilers, I'll stop now) Anyway, reading it, I was getting near the end and I had the sudden-ish thought of 'wow, my works are terrible compared to this'. So yeah. It's an amazing story, and I completely, totally, wholly, with all of me, recommend it (and no, that's not sarcasm, I seriously love it), but it did make me want to actually go back and edit this chapter before publishing it. Which I started to, sort of. Then I went 'Screw it' and published it anyway.**

 **~ Enjoy ~**

* * *

Minato chuckled in uncertainty as those words were spoken. "Look, Kashi-kun, lots of people who are around their teammates when they die think it's their fault. It's a psychological thing. But it's not your fault," he said in his calming voice that he had been told was quite soothing at times. But it didn't seem to be working on the older Kakashi.

He just went quiet. Even through the questioning of the team of four. When Pakkun returned and the younger Kakashi had him disappear in the trademark puff of smoke for summons, he was still quiet. Wolf knew he had let something slip, something he didn't want out slip. In his dreams, his nightmares he had thought up many things that could happen if miraculously, impossibly, his dead teammates came back. They always ended in their accusing words.

 _'You killed Rin, with that hand.'_

 _'If you hadn't been there, Obito wouldn't have died, been crushed. You even took his eye.'_

 _'If you had tried harder, tried at all, to get past the ANBU keeping you away, you could've saved Minato-sensei, and Kushina-nee, and little Naru-chan.'_

' _You're a disgrace. Whether Sakumo was one or not, he definitely produced one.'_

In the back of his mind, he knew he was being cold, brushing the concerned questions aside. But the majority of his mind was taken up by the haunting possibility that it really was a dream, a fantasy.

As he completely ignored the questions of his ever-persistent dead Team, he busied himself with cleaning the mess he made in the clearing. There were eleven bodies, all killed in different ways. A slice to the gut, slice across the neck, stab in the heart, lungs, head, other, hidden, vital organs. All signs of an expert killer, a fact Wolf knew that Minato despised, and the genins were still comprehending.

Younger Kakashi, however, had this resigned air about him, that only Wolf could sense, considering they were the same person - even if there were a few years between them, years that changed Kakashi in what many said was an unhealthy way. Inside, he knew that it was true, and that his teammates and Minato-sensei wouldn't have wanted him to be like this, far too reckless on the verge of suicidal. But if the path he was going down let him see them in the afterlife sooner, then he would gladly walk it.

Both of them did all this in silence, Wolf more so.

In fact, he didn't say anything until he went to slip of the top half of his bloodied ANBU gear, to a have a quick swim in the nearby pool to get the blood, dirt, and grime off. Minato and the younger Kakashi accompanied him, while Obito and Rin hung back in the now mostly clean clearing, not that far away, opting out of bathing until they got somewhere with warmer water, preferably Konoha.

Minato watched the older Kakashi peeled off his sticky, red-stained gear, complete with drying, crumbling blood. As Wolf unwrapped the bandages that covered his left eye, the two present time-travelers got a good look at the reason that it was covered in the first place. A long scar stretched down in face, starting from just above his left eyebrow and going below his mask. Thin but deep looking, the two knew that his eye couldn't have survived.

The loss of an eye was a big thing for a ninja, changing vision for them so much that usually they retired when injured like that. Kakashi not only still being a ninja with only one eye, but also an ANBU capable of going on many solo suicide missions and not dying, though it seemed not for his lack of trying, told of his skill.

Eyes shifting from his face to the torso, Minato's face crumbled. Littered with many scars of varying sizes, it seemed that Wolf had not gotten through the war untouched.

"Where'd you get that?" the younger Kakashi said, gesturing to something on Wolf's back, where Minato couldn't see.

"The big black and red one?"

"Yeah," Kakashi confirmed.

Wolf shifted on his feet, eyes flickering downwards for a moment, uncertain, "I'd rather not say."

The younger Kakashi shrugged and went back to taking his own shirt off, but Minato frowned, saddened. He really though he was making progress on Kakashi, slowly but surely, as the silver-haired chuunin opened up to more and more people. His entire team dying - and how strange does that sound, considering the blond ninja himself was on that team - really seemed to take a toll on him, not that he didn't think it would. Minato couldn't imagine how it would affect him, losing almost all his precious people a second time, and believing it was his fault.

As Wolf turned around to enter the cold water, Minato finally saw the scar that caught Kakashi's attention. Big and ugly, it covered a large portion of the teen's bare back. Starting from just above his right shoulder bone, which was jutting out in a way that spoke of malnourishment in the past, trailing all the way down to mid-back on the other side of the spine, and least a few inches wide. It looked like a burn of some sort, maybe electrical if Minato had to guess, going by the small, almost invisible veins of raised skin creeping out of the main part.

He felt nauseous. This Kakashi was cold and hot as blue fire, and oh so very unfamiliar.

* * *

The forest was gaining its usual noise once again - the birds tweeting, the leaves rustling, the mice scurrying - as the five Konoha ninja leapt through the leaves, heading towards Konoha quickly. Minato and Wolf had taken the lead, with the three younger ninja close behind them, not daring to speak as if it was against some law. Earlier, after a million and one questions aimed at Wolf from the four time-travelers were left unanswered, they came to the disheartening conclusion that the older, silver-haired ANBU wouldn't be talking anytime soon.

Wolf himself had barely said a word, and when he did speak, he spoke in a detached tone, distancing himself from his old team. "This way," Wolf directed.

"But this way's faster, isn't it?"

"No, Namikaze-san."

Minato sighed. The blond ninja had attempted to get the older Kakashi to call him Minato-sensei, or even just Minato-san, but to no avail. "Alright, Kakashi."

"Wolf."

Minato simply sighed again, and turned in the direction that Wolf was going. It didn't seem he was doing anything, acting like this Kakashi was his Kakashi. Truthfully, he didn't believe that Kakashi could ever be that brutal, however cold he may seem. He realized the reason why Wolf was like this was most likely because his three teammates died, and inside, he swore that he would change things. But he knew that that was unlikely, because since the older Kakashi showed no memory of this incident. Taking that into account, there were two options, either this was an alternate dimension, and they couldn't change this Kakashi's fate, or their memories would be erased at the end of their little adventure.

The sudden stop of Wolf forced Minato out of his pondering, also halting the younger three ninja behind them. "What is it?" Rin asked shyly.

"Is there something wrong?" Obito added, curious.

No one noticed the pained look flash through Wolf's eyes before he turned to Kakashi and simply commanded, "Smell."

Rin and Obito exchanged glances, Rin's more confused and Obito's more annoyed, as the two-eyed Kakashi lifted his nose into the air and sniffed, letting his mouth fall open a little after a moment. A minute passed, and Kakashi stopped scenting the air, "Ninja incoming."

"That's it?" Wolf snorted in slightly in contempt, before further elaborating. "Iwa ninja, fourteen of them, mostly chuunin level chakra with a jounin or two, currently... two minutes away, heading straight to us."

Obito panicked. Loudly.

Rin's voice was frantic, "Fourteen?! Chuunin and Jounin?"

Minato's eyes hardened, and he knew there was no getting out of the way, they were too close. They'd have to confront them, an ambush would be their best bet. "I know what you're thinking. An ambush. You're right," Wolf began, "I'll do the ambush, you stay out of the way."

"But-"

"Namikaze-san... Minato-sensei," Wolf continued, knowing his argument was logical, "No one can know you somehow have traveled back in time. If one of them got away, seeing the Yellow Flash fight... And you know those two wouldn't be any good, and two Hatakes, looking so similar... They'd all just get in my way. Trust me, it'll be over quick. Very quick..."

Minato barely caught the last muttered sentence over Obito's panicking, and briefly wondered what Wolf meant. Too soon, he could hear the Iwa ninja approaching. Hurrying his three students up into a tree, among the leaves, they still had a decent view of the older Kakashi, wolf mask firmly in place, silver hair jutting out. After a second, he reached into his ANBU gear and pulled out a tattered piece of bright blue cloth. Bending down slightly to place in on a branch near the ground, the older Kakashi looked skyward for a moment, then sighed audibly and shook his head before jumping away into the nearby trees, in the opposite direction of Team MInato.

The Iwa ninja were racing swiftly on the ground, only looking slightly winded and pumping chakra into their feet every once in a while to gain speed. "Hey, what's this?" one of the ninja crouched down next to the strip of beat-up looking cloth.

Another shrugged and soon, the entire group was gathered around the piece of cloth. Even Obito thought that was rather amatuer of them. Suddenly, the birds that were chirping quietly got joined by many others, and soon it sounded like hundreds of birds were tweeting madly. The Iwa ninja glanced around cautiously, confused, while the four hidden in the trees did the same, all of eighteen of the ninja wondering what in the world was making that noise.

The chirping gradually increased, more and more, until it had the ninja on the ground spinning around in circles attempting to spot whatever was making the noise, while the ones in trees figured it, in some way, was part of Wolf's plan. One of the chuunin ninja on the ground spoke up in a terrified voice as his head stilled in realization, "Wait, this- this isn't th- the White Lightning."

Another scoffed in badly hidden fear, "No, it's the White Demon. That's what heard."

"I heard Copy Ninja."

"There- there are lots of rumours. Only thing consistent is the lightning, the white hair, so similar to the White Fan-"

A red and black blur topped with silver sped by him and for a moment, it looked as if that was all it had done. Then the body of the chuunin collapsed, blood gushing from the hole in his side. The hidden team in the trees gapped, and group on the forest ground panicked.

The lightning quick blur returned, this time catching more ninja in it's deadly range, the enemy ninja falling to the ground like flies swatted by a cat.

Only after the forest floor was running red and the blur had stopped, did the team in the trees come down.

* * *

 **So, sorry again for the giant wait between chapters, and the shortness.**

 **And I'd love to have suggestions for when they'll travel to next! If you couldn't tell - I'm not sure if it's clear or not - Team Minato will be travel to different times randomly. So next time could be anytime in any of their lives. (Not just Kakashi, but I'm gonna probably end up making him be involved in most of them, unless they're before his time.)**

 **So yeah, thanks to all who reviewed, favourited, followed, etc, or simply just read!**


End file.
